


兔皮狐狸

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 磊昊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 17磊×19源勿上升
Relationships: 吴磊/刘昊然
Kudos: 5





	兔皮狐狸

**Author's Note:**

> 17磊×19源  
> 勿上升

“哦豁完蛋，电视坏了。”

刘昊然拿着遥控器杵在电视机前，奋力摁了半天那大屏幕愣是连一片雪花都不肯给。他回头瞟一眼坐在地上满腔希翼正逐渐冷却的少年。

“呃啊——不要吧——天要亡我啊————”吴磊果然失望极了，哭丧着脸拖声抱怨，身子往矮沙发上一瘫。

百无聊赖地盯了一会儿天花板，突然又坐直，“你卧室不也有电视？应该也能连吧？”

“能是能……你就这么欠游戏啊吴磊？一来我这儿就打游戏，怎么啊我家是网吧？”

“诶诶诶这么说可真见外，这不主要是为了陪你么。”吴磊麻溜地拾起一地装备，胳膊肘抵着刘昊然边说边往他卧室走。

夏日的凉风吹进这个简洁的小房间，在活泼的少年身边兜转了一圈，捎带着他的体温和身上独有的清香袭向刘昊然。他忍不住侧目看身旁的吴磊。

小孩儿仿佛有使不完的劲儿。

情绪高涨连面上都生出一缕薄红，额前汗湿的刘海被他不在意地一把捋向脑后，身体跟着屏幕上左右腾挪的人物一起摇摆，嘴里不住地嚷嚷着，游戏手柄被摁得劈啪作响。

年轻人，精力过分旺盛了。

刘昊然看吴磊这样不禁怀疑是不是就连最简单的超级马里奥也能给他玩出个花儿来，这也太给开发商面子了。

分心的后果就是两下就被K.O.了，刘昊然扔下手柄起身坐上床尾，向后一倒，“不玩儿了，没意思。”

他带起一阵风，吴磊视线跟着他移动，看到了光裸修长的小腿，鬼使神差上手摸了一把。刘昊然没啥反应，吴磊挪两下后背贴上床板，脑袋一仰靠上床沿。

“你是不是放水，刘昊然。你今天肯定没好好打。”他脖子后仰着声音都和平时不太一样。

毛茸茸的脑袋枕着床边晃来晃去，软软的头发几次三番蹭上刘昊然的腿。膝盖像在被黏人的小动物磨蹭着，痒酥酥的，刘昊然很受用，晃着腿主动用膝部去顶吴磊的脑袋，脚踝却冷不防被人抓住。

吴磊把他腿抬起来一点，坏心眼地往膝窝一阵阵呵气，雪白的膝头瞬间裹上一层粉红。潮热的吐息仿佛真的吹进了毛孔，顺着骨肉一路向上烧，刘昊然浑身过电一样猛地一颤，坐起身把脚踝从小坏蛋手里抽出来。

吴磊一副奸计得逞的样子，明亮的双眸挽着狡黠的笑意，眉眼弯弯嘴角也掀起好看弧度。

你这披着兔子皮的小狐狸。

今天特别热，天气都这样反常那是该发生点什么。

刘昊然被盯得头脑发昏浑身不自在，他一把扯起吴磊的衣领将他拽起来同自己接吻。火热的唇舌碰在一处，就像磁石触上了钉，牢牢吸附在一起，变换着角度厮磨交缠。

刘昊然慢慢松开吴磊的领口，双手攀住他的后脑，一刻不停地将舌头往他口腔深处顶。

吴磊双手撑在刘昊然腿两侧的床沿上，舌尖灵巧地撩拨着外来者，眼睛大睁盯着对方颤抖的眉睫，沉淀了情欲的眼神越来越暗。

刘昊然突然睁开眼，收回舌头眷恋地舔舔对方的唇瓣，搂过他的后颈一起向后倒。

吴磊跌在他怀里，刘昊然落在床铺上，一时间周身尽是清爽温暖的柠檬香。

他们继续刚才的吻，深度汲取着对方的甜蜜，像相濡以沫的鱼。再回过神来吴磊已经被刘昊然压在了身下。

“三石，和我做吧？”

是询问，但没有一点要征求他意见的意思。刘昊然亲亲吴磊左颊的痣，迅速把自己剥个精光，转手开始褪吴磊的衣服，

“交给我，我能让你舒服的。”

所有的衣物都被扔到地上、掌心触碰到骨肉匀亭的躯体时，刘昊然怒发的性器就戳在吴磊的腿根。

可他的手才刚抚上饱满的臀尖，就被牢牢扼住了手腕。

“我还没成年呢，哥。”吴磊微微歪头，表情一派天真。

刘昊然头顶应声而起一个惊雷，表情凝固一下子僵住了所有动作。

我靠，未成年，犯法啊刘昊然！

脑子木木的，他还没来得及懊悔或是做出别的什么反应，就被猛然发力的吴磊翻身压制住了。后脑勺栽在枕头上弹了两下，脑袋里更乱了。

“所以，你可得好好教我啊。”

紧紧贴着他下腹的沉甸甸的性器让本身轻飘飘的话语都带上了强烈的压迫感。

刘昊然颅内还在天人交战，吴磊沉下去将带着浓浓欲求的湿漉漉的吻印上他的唇。这对唇瓣软弹柔韧形状好看，能把吴磊的嘴熨帖得很舒服，他像只不知餍足的小豹一样眯起眼，抵在上面蹭了又蹭。

沾满两人津液的湿润嘴唇在下巴上轻啄一下，沿着下颌紧绷的线条来到脖颈，张开嘴包裹住喉结。

吴磊打赌刘昊然肯定没有过多注意过这块小小的凸起，他都不知道自己这里究竟有多性感，否则又怎会一次次在他面前肆无忌惮地暴露展示，说是赤裸裸的勾引都不为过。

欢声笑语时轻微震颤着的、吞咽东西时上下滑动着的、包括现在因为紧张而在他唇下小幅度游移着的……吴磊重重舔上去，粗砺的舌面缓慢地、一寸一寸抚过这片让他着迷的皮肉——他早就想这么做了。

刘昊然的感觉十分异样……

他觉得自己像极了雄狮齿下的瞪羚，随时可能被扼住咽喉，等到捕食者狠戾地收紧齿关、最后一丝呼吸也被剥夺时，他就只能沦为一顿呆板乖顺的美餐。可谁能想到这种隐约的不安感却让下体更精神了，涨得发疼的肉根直挺挺地蹭在他自己和吴磊的腹部，偶尔撞上热气腾腾的另外一根，敏感的前端就跳动着吐出小股小股透明的腺液，把那本来就局促的空间弄得湿滑一片。

吴磊终于肯放过他的脖颈，抬起一点下身挪到股间，轻蹭两下就作势要往上顶。

“你，你干嘛！来硬的啊？怎么着轰轰烈烈的第一次非得见点儿血才过瘾是不是？”

刘昊然被吓得不轻，蹬着身下的床单慌忙躲开了。

吴磊微乎其微地笑了一下，随后茫然地睁大眼，“啊？都那么有感觉了里面也没有变湿吗？”他低下头试探性地戳戳那个干涩的小口，“……那该怎么做……我不会啊，昊然你教教我好吗？”语毕还冲人眨了眨他无辜的大眼睛。

刘昊然一句老子又不是女人已经梗在喉头，马上捕捉到了小孩的微表情变化，心里怒火中烧。都这时候了你跟我装什么清纯！

忿忿地抓过床头的身体乳塞进吴磊手里，这小戏精还是满脸大写的呆滞。

装，你再给我装！

“润滑！扩张！再说不会你就给我起开，乖乖躺好了让我操！”刘昊然咬牙切齿地说完，巨想给这破孩子的脑门儿来个爆栗。

吴磊漂亮的桃花眼染上了促狭的笑意，  
“刘老师一点儿也不耐心。”他凑过去亲昵地蹭蹭那个微红的鼻尖。

温热的手指沾上滑凉的乳膏，捅进穴中同第三个火热的温度交融，刺激得两人都轻叹出声。

吴磊还没这样近距离地接触过谁，一想到自己正触摸着刘昊然狭窄的内腔，连面上都难掩激动，喘息粗重手上的动作越来越没有章法。

刘昊然被他抠得难受，眉头松了又皱，咬住下唇还是忍不住泄出一声声低吟，狠狠抓着身下的床单。吴磊见状连忙抽出手指涂上更多的润滑，直到指尖都揉搓出黏腻的水声才再次小心地往洞里伸。极具耐心地等着他适应，观察到人喘息逐渐平稳眉头放松一些了才继续往里添手指。

膏体尽数融化时吴磊从他体内撤出，他举着被刘昊然吃得水滑晶亮的手指凑到他眼前，“哥，你看你。”

平时吴磊除了有求于他几乎从不喊哥，这会儿想起来在这儿哥长哥短是要玩谁难堪呢？

买你帐才怪，刘昊然涨红了脸紧紧闭着眼不予理睬。

吴磊见他眉间微拧，鼻头都渗出细密的汗珠，本来就不怎么长的睫毛几乎已经折进了眼皮里。这副软塌塌的模样莫名让他联想到才出生不久还没睁眼的奶狗，他被可爱得心头一热。

把手上的水迹蹭在刘昊然的小腹上抹开，吴磊俯下身又开始黏糊糊地亲他，水润的唇在他面上留下一道道印迹。拉起长腿绕在腰上，阴茎顶住穴口一点一点向里推进。

将将抵入一个浑圆的前端刘昊然就已经要喘不过气，吴磊停下开辟，一边浅浅地研磨一边亲吻他的胸膛。

刘昊然的团队为了留住他的少年感没怎么让他放肆地举铁健身，薄薄的一层肌理就均匀地覆盖在略显单薄的骨骼上，给这具净白的身体又增添了不少干净美好的韵味。

吴磊舔吻着身下的肌肤，像一尾纯粹又灵动的鱼。嘴唇抵在平坦柔软的胸肉上吐出一个又一个粉红暧昧的泡泡，下身则更用力地潜向不为人所知的海底深处。

刘昊然这片海被他唯一的鱼搅得波涛翻滚暗潮涌动，雨云笼罩着整片海面。他看不见阳光，只能被越压越低的乌云包围，几乎和云融为一体。

吴磊游到那个奇妙的位置时，饱胀的酸痛被突然造访的快感冲击得分崩离析，刘昊然不能自已地叫出了声。

雨终于落下了。连绵的水滴没完没了地敲击着海面，把爽利汹涌的欢愉也一并敲进他的身体。

吴磊深深沉溺在刘昊然体内，温暖的海水将他彻骨淹没。整根都被紧致包裹的感觉让他快乐得情难自抑，眼前爆开一片绚烂，刘昊然就在这极致缤纷的另一头与他水乳交融骨肉相嵌。

上位者蓄足力气大起大落地在刘昊然身上驰骋，他随着大幅度的动作一起摇晃。后背在床单上蹭得发红发烫，盘不紧的双腿落下来，又被顶得大开，身体自内而外熟了个通透。体温蒸熨开残存在毛孔中的清香，这让他闻起来像一只馥郁多汁的蜜果。

吴磊平时话很稠，到了床上却开始惜字如金，很长一段时间里只是搂着刘昊然埋首于他的颈窝，下身狂轰滥炸一样暴力输出，灼热的吐息扑在他的耳边颈间，很快把那层皮肤点燃。

刘昊然恨不得吴磊现在多些话，能稍微掩盖一下那羞耻淫靡的滋滋水声和清脆的肉体撞击声也好，聊胜于无。不过很快他就没有再多的脑容量去思考这些了，满心满脑全在想象着吴磊的形状，收录他色气的喘息，逐渐对不上焦的视线也在努力描摹他意乱情迷时的眉眼。

一开腔就根本收不住的叫唤随着肢体的律动一声比一声嘹亮了，吴磊听得欲火难纾。以前只觉得刘昊然说话时声音清亮，像洋洋小溪，那样动听的嗓子现在发出来的声音却如同摄人精魄的魅魔的哼咛。

他忍不住堵上他的嘴，舔过那颗尖尖的虎牙，附在他唇边恶劣地低语：

“声音小点儿刘昊然，邻居还以为我在强奸你。”

“还、还不让人叫了？呜嗯嗯……你讲不讲理啊……”刘昊然气笑了。

吴磊抬起他的一条腿抵在胸前，凶狠地耸动胯部，交合处一片水靡，溢出肠道的粘稠汁液泛滥成灾。

刘昊然呜咽着咬住吴磊的肩膀，一颤一颤地把精水喷满了自己的小腹。吴磊又快速挺动十几下后拔出来，撸两把就射在还没闭合好的穴口上，那地方被激得瑟缩起来，收绞着吞进了溅在边缘的几滴白精。

吴磊撑着床平复呼吸，上上下下打量着被他操得软绵绵的人。如果目光有实质，毫无疑问现在的刘昊然肯定连五脏六腑都已被完整剖析。

他的下半身不受控制地痉挛，突然就有种坠崖的错觉，整个身子都往下滑了几寸，刚刚好股缝就怼上那还没软下去的茎身，酸肿的肉口又浅浅地亲了一下铃口。

“诶诶？”刘昊然挣扎着，从高潮的余韵中彻底清醒，“不行不行别闹了我不要了！！”反应过来后疲惫又无奈地笑出声，抬起头响亮地亲在吴磊的脸颊。

两个小孩赤身裸体地晾在床上，刘昊然趴着把脸收进手臂和枕头，吴磊仰躺，头枕着一条胳膊给刘昊然揉腰。

“还疼么？”他侧过头一脸关切地询问。

刘昊然只是想到自己耍流氓未遂还被未成年给上了就臊得耳根羞红，忙不迭把脸又往手臂深处埋了埋。

午后的暖光打进窗里，在刘昊然光滑的小腿肚上裹了一层蜜，那截瓷白的皮肤柔柔地泛着光。吴磊很想摸一摸试试手感是不是也像看上去的那么好，可又实在懒得起身。

他像只吃饱喝足的猫一脸恹然，兴味索然地轻轻撩着刘昊然的头发，捏几根在手里看它们绕不满一圈指尖就又固执地铺散开来，落下去变回原来的形状。

刘昊然晃晃脑袋抬起脸，耸起鼻子恶狠狠地朝吴磊呲牙，

“恨死我了，你这坏狐狸！”


End file.
